


Into Pieces

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [25]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “What was that?” Curse heard in the distance.Followed by Ravio’s voice, “I’m sure it was nothing, nothing at all-,”“Sounded like Acidic...”





	Into Pieces

Curse looked down in panic as the scream erupted from the man’s throat. Curse had to hold in a gag as the saw the mangled skin of Acidic’s hip peeling off to reveal the muscle beneath. His arm was bent backwards and his shoulder was clearly dislocated. His legs had patches of skin missing and appeared to be broken.  
“What was that?” Curse heard in the distance.  
Followed by Ravio’s voice, “I’m sure it was nothing, nothing at all-,”  
“Sounded like Acidic...”  
Curse shook his head, this wasn’t a part of the plan. He could hear people coming closer. Damn it!   
“You better be light,” Curse growled to the unconscious man, before kneeling down and picking him up bridal style. Acidic was light...way too light, but Curse didn’t have time to focus on that right now. The man was engulfed by the shadows just as the other Darks arrived.  
“He’s gone,” Eternal growled and that is all Curse heard before he fled, eventually they would check the shadow realm and he wanted to be long gone by then.  
…  
It had been a day since he and Ravio had risked their lives for Legend and his Dark and the man had yet to wake up and thank them, honestly, so ungrateful.   
Ravio entered the room with a knock.  
“Is-I he even breathing anymore?” the merchant asked, glancing to the man on the bed warily. Curse sighed, it certainly looked like Acidic was dead.  
“Yeah, he made it through the night...barely. We’ve done all we can. It’s up to him now...”  
Upon arriving back at their shared house in Lorule, the two did all they could with their limited knowledge. Turned out Acidic legs weren’t broken, although one had to be popped back into his hip. Curse couldn’t help but remember Acidic saying that this wasn’t the first time he had been stuck.  
“I couldn’t walk for a few hours.”  
So did he just lay there? Surely no one would have helped him. Curse looked down; he shouldn't be concerned about Acidic. Because Acidic was a Dark and he wasn’t...but, was Acidic a Dark, a real Dark like Eternal?   
“You okay?” Ravio asked looking over to Curse.  
Curse shrugged before turning to walk out the door. Ravio followed gently closing the door behind them. “’M just thinking,’ Curse muttered.  
“Well that’s dangerous for you,” Ravio chuckled but upon seeing Curse’s expression his laughter stopped. “Yeah, it’s pretty confusing. All of it.”  
“Do...” Curse paused struggling to form the words, “do you think he’s like me?”  
Ravio shrugged, “I don’t know, he could be. You certainly thought you were a dark for a while, but then you chose to be a hero.”  
“Well one of us had too,” Curse huffed crossing his arms.  
Ravio nodded with a small smile, “Yeah, one of us had too.” The merchant looked over Curse before saying, “He’s gonna be okay, he’s tougher than he looks.”  
“I’ve held books that are heavier than him Ravio, he’s a toothpick,” Curse said.  
Ravio nodded, “Well, he’s a very persistent toothpick.”  
Curse sighed, but didn’t respond.  
…  
Legend looked down at his trembling hands. Damn it, how could they have lost this much so quickly? They should have been more prepared. They should have been able to fight. Now they were down three people. Shadow and Twilight were gone and Riven…Legend had to leave the room for a bit to get away from it all. Everyone wanted to know what was going on with Riven and Callous, but Legend couldn’t tell them. It wasn’t his place, and he didn’t know the whole story.   
Legend could see the shadows shift out of the corner of his eye and he quickly pulled out his sword ready to fight whichever Dark was about to appear. They weren’t going to get him too.   
Though, instead of an enemy appearing, Ravio and his dark came out.  
“You look horrible,” Curse commented.   
Legend sighed, “I know. We’re a mess right now. But hopefully you have some good news?”  
Ravio smiled, “He’s awake.”  
Legend could feel some relief blossom inside of him, “Good…that’s-that’s really good.” Legend nodded, “Thanks for letting me know. Keep him safe for now.”  
Curse shrugged, “I guess we can have a house guest for a bit longer. But what’s been going on here? You literally look like you’re about to roll over and die.”  
“Twilight and Shadow were taken, Hyru-Riven was injured and hasn’t woken up yet.” Legend said looking back down at the floor.   
“Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in a while,” Curse comments, “A long while…”  
Legend looked up at him in surprise, “You two know each other?”  
“Only in passing,” Curse shrugged, “Anyway, gotta go make sure Acidic doesn’t do anything stupid and hurt himself more. Sorry about the two that were taken, but we can’t risk trying to get them. They aren’t gonna be isolated like Acidic.”  
“I know and I wouldn’t ask you too,” Legend sighed.   
Another heavy sigh escaped the hero as the Lorulians left.   
This was certainly a mess.


End file.
